My Fairytale
by Inkaide
Summary: Highschool Fic - I, Sakura Haruno, is the new-found liking of the most popular boys at my new school. And that's just a part of it. Yeah, life sucks. Sasu/Saku Neji/Saku Gaa/Saku Shika/Saku Naru/Saku Kiba/Saku Akatsuki/Saku SakuCentric
1. New Student, New Geek

Hey Minna-san!

Welcome to my fifth story here on Fanfiction! Ya, ya, I know that I should really work on my other stories first but this was a request from Thirrin73 because of the contest that she won. So I would like to dedicate this high school story to Thirrin-chan! This story is gonna be around 5-15 chapters, so not that long. However, it's gonna have two more stories in the same series after it. And maybe, if I get enough readers saying that they like it, I'll add a prequel and a sequel. Ah? AH? _**AH?!?!**_

Here it is! Hope you like it!

Dislaimer: I'm not gonna bother, if I did own Naruto, would I be sitting here, in pajamas, typing a made up story on FF? ...Ya, I thought so.

"Blah" Talking.

_Blah _Thoughts.

**_Blah _**Inner Sakura/Naruto and Gaara's Demons

**"Blah." **Dark Zetsu

Blah Title/Intro/Flashback

(Got the 'Blah's from Dear Friend Thirrin-chan!)

[Highschool Fic] - I, Sakura Haruno, is the new-found liking of the most popular boys at my new school. And that's just a part of it. Yeah, life sucks. Sasu/Saku Neji/Saku Gaa/Saku Shika/Saku Naru/Saku Kiba/Saku Akatsuki/Saku SakuCentric

* * *

_Life sucks. Just try to enjoy life when your busy trying to survive parents that fight all the time, being picked on 15/7 (At school) by slutty, beauty-obsessed fangirls, and having only 1 true friend throughout your whole life. And that's just a part of it. The other part is being totally oblivious to the fact that the hottest and most popular boys at my new school, Konoha Leaf High, has taken a liking to me. _

**---**

**My Fairytale**

---

Chapter 1

New Student, New Geek

* * *

It was just too perfect. The silence in the air, running through my head like a lulluby, drooning me more and more asleep. It was like an endless dream, giving me the most perfect sensation and erasing all my troubles away. Almost like a fairytale. The ones that start with '_Once upon a time...'_ and ends with _'...and they lived happily ever after'. _

I've always dreamed of living in a story book like that. Finding my prince, one that will love me with all his might. A brilliant castle, with ten floors and those servants, that carries out your every bidding. And of course, the princess, me. Wearing a elegant, pink-frilled dress, with a silk topping going around my head, and the back parts of my dress, flowing behind me as I walk, it makes me feel free as the birds. But, not everyone's life is as lucky as story book characters.

---

Screams coming from downstairs woke me up. I sighed inwardly, already too used to them fighting.

_My parents..._I thought to myself for the millionth time. My parents were _always _fighting. I'm not too sure about what, but I really couldn't care less because fighting, was fighting.

My father's named, 'Haruno Daisuke'; he has red-ish brown eyes, and dark, mahogany, shaggy hair. Okay, lets just say that I'm not too fond of my father. For many reasons. One, he hates me. Two, he _hates _me. And three, he HATES me.

And he abuses me when my mothers not around. But two years back, my mother found out. She came back from work to find me lying on the floor, _drenched_ in blood. And I think that's one of the reasons of their fighting. And I still wonder why she haven't divorced him yet.

My mother's name is, 'Kaita Hanaka'; She's the one who I got my unusual pink hair from. And my green eyes. But my facial features resemble my dads. I guess my mothers always been the one to support me, from being teased by the people at my school, to getting hurt by my father. So, I guess I like my mom. Most times. She has this thing, kinda like a mental disease, where she gets a mental breakdown whenever the fight between the two gets problematic. Then I have to suffer my father breaking furniture, and my mom's loud, out-of-hand sobbing. I guess I do feel bad for her. But like I said, _most times._

And then there's me.

I am a mini version of my mother. Short, pink hair, up to my shoulders. It used to be long, to cover my figure, but some bullies decided to trap me in a room, with no teachers around, and cut all my hair off. Well, just most of it.

My apple green eyes is another feature of similarities between my mother and I. Except, I wear glasses. Very thick glasses to be precise. That would be a result of reading so many novels and studying even after a big test.

And according to most people, by most I mean everyone except me, my best friend, and my mom, I'm a sick whore, weird geek, and a loser. Of course, that's not true. Yeah, I'm always found, having my nose stuck in some book, but a whore I am not. I'm probably the most pure out of all the girls in out school, except my only friend. But to them, I am a whore. I guess they're just trying to make me feel worse then I already feel, and to make them feel better. Maybe that's true. Before I've always denied it, because I'd never expect people in this world to be so cruel. But after all these years of being put-down, I'm starting to think, maybe that _is_ true.

**_Sakura! Come on! Stop being such a sadist!_**

And lastly, there's her. By 'her', I mean my Inner. I think I sort of agree with the rest on how _weird _I am. I don't just have a sucky life, I also have a voice in my head, which is a totally different personality from me, bossing me around, to try to do those things that I've always wanted to do. Like for instance, call my dad a bastard. Try out for the volleyball team. Wear spunky clothes. But, of course, my faith in myself is just too microscopic.

I sat up from my small bed, probably a single or even smaller, and looked around the room for the umpthest time. Broken walls. Peeled paint. Books all around. Then that's when I realized everything was blurry. I panicked for some brief moments.

_Aa. My glasses. _I realized, dumbly.

I half blindly reached out my hand on the wooden desk besides my bed and shuffled my hand across the surface, in search for my glasses. However, I accidentally knocked something else and stared at the blurry image of my framed picture, curtisy of my best friend, fall and shatter into the ground.

_Today is going to be bad. _

After I found my glasses, I slid them on carefully, not to poke my ear by the tip, and gleemed as everything became clear. Smiling a bit, I got up, but clearly forgot that I had millions of shattered glass splattered all over the ground. I winced quietly as a sharp shard ended up half in my foot. Quickly, I bent down and pulled the shard out of my bleeding foot. Not as bad as what usually happens to me.

I wrapped my foot in tissues, because I didn't have anything else close to me, and cleaned up the mess. I had almost clean up all of it, when I finally got a better look at the picture lying on the ground.

It was a picture from my childhood days, when Ino was still my friend, along with Tenten and Temari. My only best friend, Hinata was behind us, smiling her shy smile, and poking her fingers together in a cute way. Naruto's the one who took the picture. And there was me, my mouth smiling brightly, with a tongue sticking out. And my two hands both in a peace sign. I looked so happy.

I almost cried at the rememberance.

Has everything and everyone changed so much?

Without another glance, I ripped the picture to two, and stuffed it in my pocket, waiting to throw it out in the garbage can on my way out to school.

Getting up, I started limping my way towards the washroom, which was only about five steps away. Yes, we are poor. But at least it's something. I looked myself in the mirror and frowned. Why was I the ugly one? Why did all the other girls have to be beautiful? There again is the many questions I ask myself everyday. Letting a lone tear fall down, I started to do my daily routine.

Finishing up, I walked to to closet, although still having some problems with my foot, and took out my school uniform. It was probably the oldest looking school uniform in our whole school. We don't have enough money to buy a new one. Hinata at least has a wealthy family. The Hyuugas. Second to rich family in Konoha next to the Uchihas.

Changing quickly, I made my way downstairs to the screams from _them._

I dodged some small furninture being thrown and picked up a fry bread from my hidden stash of food. I picked up a small, cracked cup and filled it with tap water. Gulping it down, I stuffed to bread in my mouth.

---

_It's raining..._

Rain. Thousands of droplets, pattering on the pavement roads.

I've always liked rain. It makes me feel more connected with nature. Feeling it's wet tears, drenching you, almost like it's washing away all your troubles. And I feel more...hidden. I like that.

_I guess today might not be so bad, _I thought, trying to be optimistic.

Of course, being optimistic never really works. Actually, it makes my luck even worse.

Proving my point, I tripped over my right foot, curtisy of the sneaker's shoelace, and collasped right into a muddy puddle. Great.

**_Instead of feeling sorry for yourself, get up and hurry to school!_**

I wanted to ignore my Inner but I quickly realized that what she said was true. I didn't want to ruin my perfect attendence award on the first day.

Whilst getting up, I heard a quiet 'hello' from behind me. Which scared me a bit.

But then I realized, it was my best friend.

"Hinata-chan." I greeted, smiling.

Hinata jogged slowly towards me and helped me up. But suddenly let go after seeing how dirty my school uniform was.

"S-Sakura-chan..." She pointed shyly at my outer-wear. "What h-happened?"

Sighing, I muttered, "Puddle..."

---

Hinata and I walked to school in silence, except for when she asked me about if I was looking forward to going to school. I answered simply by saying, 'no'. I guess I do feel guilty about ending our conversation just like that, even when Hinata gathered all her might to start a conversation. I should apologise later.

---

Arriving at the school, I looked around in disgust.

Jocks and goths, in their own little huddles, watching the cheerleaders, (whose, according to me, skirts are way to short), with a horny look.

Slutty fangirls _always _find some way to make any clothing, including the school uniform, look slutty.

Then their was the group of bad students, chilling out behind the school dumpster, and smoking/doing drugs. Sick. Not to forget that they were doing inappropriate actions that are against the school policy.

And of course, _them._

God, how I hated them._ They_ were the maing reason why my life was so horrible. _They _were the reason why their were so many fangirls in our school. _They_ were the reason why Ino, Temari and Tenten abandoned our friendship and ditched me and Hinata.

'They', consisted of six guys. Or, man whores, in my point of view.

**First up, was Uzumaki Naruto.**

Okay, I know that Hinata's head-over-heels for this idiot. I really don't know why she likes him, because, guys are just taboo in our world. But as usual, no one listens to my opinion.

Actually, Naruto was one of my best pals. Hint: the key word being, _was._

When Ino and the rest left us, Naruto's been the one to object. So I actually thought that he could help us fix everything. But later, Ino with the help of, _Karin,_ they managed to convince Naruto we were bad in every possible, fricking way.

So now, he hates us. At least that's what I hoped. The less people involved with me, the better. Although I still want Naruto to see the real Hinata. I'll work on that.

**Next, is Inuzuka Kiba.**

Again, Kiba was one of our best friends. His friendship with us got ruined as well, by Ino and Karin. How I hated those two.

He has a pet named Akamaru, and he carries him around _everywhere._ In the fields, at school, in the toilet! The school profides having a pet at school!

But, he's pretty cool, I guess.

**And then there's Hyuuga Neji.**

He's the reason why Tenten backstabbed us. I honestly don't see what's so attractive about him, he's as cold as an ice-cube! But according to the rest of the girl population, he has the second most, biggest fanclub next to Uchiha.

He's also related to Hinata. Their cousins. I expected that cousins should treat each other fairly well, but Neji only recongnizes Hinata as a tool. Maybe even less.

And he also acts very weird around me. It's freaky.

**Next up is Sabaku no Gaara.**

Well, I have to admit, he's pretty attractive. But that's all I can say about him. Oh, no, scratch that. I can say something else. He's a psycho! (sp?) On some rare occasions, I come across him in the school hallways, and I catch that look on his face. _Lust. _Lust for what? Blood? Ugh, it freaks me out just thinking about it.

He has the third biggest fanclub at our school. Yes, I count the members at our school. There's really nothing better to do when you forget the book, 'Romeo and Juliet' at home.

**Then, there's Nara Shikamaru.**

And this lazy guy is why Temari left us. I had more faith in Temari then the rest but, looks like Ino managed to convince her towards the dark side too...

I don't really know much about Shikamaru, other then the fact that he's _really_ smart, like a child genuis! But I can't seem to take that fact because of how lazy that guy is! I heard he's even smarter than me. And he doesn't even need to stick his nose in the books as often as I do. Actually, I've never seen him reading. Just sleeping.

**Ugh. and finally, there's Uchiha Sasuke.**

God how I hated him. Hate, hate, hate! I despise him even more than my father! He's the main reason why everything changed so much. Because of his..._gorgeous features..._Ino fell in love with him...along with the rest of the female population. I think he likes it! That's why he's, in my opinion, a man-whore. And then, before I knew it, Ino ditched us to try to capture Sasuke's heart. Ew.

I have to be truthful, I _used_ to like him, but that was a long while back...

But now I hate him! I HATE UCHIHA'S!

"Ew, look! Haruno's daydreaming again."

_Ino..._

I sighed, clearly annoyed, and scared, and turned towards my ex-best friend. But my eyes widened urptly as I noticed that she wasn't with her usual bunch. It was just her.

"S-Sakura-c-chan w-wasn't-t d-doing anything b-b-bad..." Hinata muttered with her head down, purposly making her blue-black bangs cover her face.

_Thanks Hinata-chan_. _But I can handle myself._

"Just back off Ino. We aren't doing anything bad."

"Gah! You little wrench!" Ino fumed the same shade as my hair, and walked towards me, holding her fist up. And I was guessing, preparing to hit me.

"Ino."

Ino gasped and covered her mouth in a girly way. Then she smiled a dazzling, seducing smirk and tilted her hips towards the left to raise her shirt up, exposing her belly.

"Why, it's Sasuke-kun!" She purred, seductivly.

I gasped hearing that name. This _is _a bad day.

Without looking at the Uchiha, I began walking away, towards the school, trying to think about some chemistry formulas.

Of course, that didn't really work out that well.

Hearing tiny footsteps behind me, told me that Hinata was not to far behind, following me. I paused momentarily, giving enough time for Hinata to catch up beside me.

"D-o you r-really hate h-him that much?" Hinata asked, with a hint of regret in her voice.

I turned my head to stare at her in the white, florescent eyes, "Yeah. I do."

---

Sasuke's POV

I was in the middle of having a conversation—well, a fight—with the dobe, when I spotted her. And she was..._staring at us? _I shook my head inwardly at that thought because Sakura Haruno does not have any interest in us. She's not like most girls.

But when I got a better look at the girl, I realized that she had...

Pink hair.

Yep. It was Sakura.

I momentarily smirked at her appearance. But my smirk quickly dissapeared when I saw the blond bitch approach behind her.

_Hn. She's alone._

That was quite surprising. It's really rare to see Ino alone. Usually, she's with the red-haired whore and they're harassing some nerd or a girl who they think might get in their way.

The scene changed when Ino raised her arm and clenched it into a fist. Hn. That slut is always like that. I was actually amused to see what Haruno was going to do; cry or fight back. But I'm pretty sure it's the first one.

Suddenly, my legs moved on it's own...towards them.

_Okay, what the hell?_

"Yo! Teme!" I'm guessing that's Naruto calling.

I breathed in and out to try to act normal. I waved my hand without looking back. Then I stuffed my hands in my pocket.

_Phew._

I was narrowing the space between me and them. Then I saw Ino charge up, preparing to punch.

"Ino." I called out.

Then I noticed Ino stop so fast, and turned around.

"Why, it's Sasuke-kun!" She purred. I twitched, clearly not amused.

What happened next made me almost barf. She smiled creepy, seducing smirk and tilted her fake hips towards the right to raise her slutty shirt up, exposing her flat stomach, which was the result of a month's forced diet.

Ugh.

I was about to ask if Haruno was okay, when she suddenly turned around, and quickly walking away. Then her friend, Hinata was it, looked at me angrily, and started to follow her friend.

I felt weird. Bad weird. Why did Haruno run off? Why does she hate me so much? Being completly oblivious to the answer, I 'hned' and walked back to the group, leaving a mad blond slut behind.

_Today's going to be bad._

* * *

**Alright. That was horrid. I HATE THIS CHAPTER!!! Especially the end! Ugh....Maybe I'll just stick to Sakura's POV**

**So tell me about what you think!**

**Like it? Hate it? I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE!!**

**Check out my other stories! (4)**

**I need at least 10 reviews to do the next chapter. Please? Just for this chapter to see if anyone is actually bothering with this story.**

**Peace out,**

**Inkaide**


	2. Weird Things

Ohayo, my dear fantards who own computers! (Or laptops...Same thing :P)

Zis eez za seecoond shapper uof 'Ma faritalee'. (This is the second chapter of 'My Fairytale'.)

Heh. Say it out loud. It's cool.

"Blah" Talking.

_Blah _Thoughts.

_**Blah** _Inner Sakura/Naruto and Gaara's Demons

**"Blah."**Dark Zetsu

Blah Title/Intro/Flashback

**This Chappie (and story) is dedicated to Thirrin-chan! For the contest she won!**

Yay!

* * *

**---**

My Fairytale

---

Chapter 2

_We enjoy warmth because we have been cold.  
We appreciate light because we have been in darkness.  
By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness. _

* * *

I winced at the noise in the long hallway. Just try to maintain your hearing when the noise is ten-times above Naruto's yelling. I guess I got use to it back in the good days... And of course, everyone was giving me and Hinata dirty, hate-filled looks. I shifted my head downwards, to try to ignore the world. But that was broken as soon as a sheet of crumpled paper knocked me on my head. And of course, everyone started to laugh and point.

"N-ne, Sakura-chan?", my dear, friend Hinata called out quietly. "A-are you a-alright...?"

I nudged my head leftwards, towards her, careful not to let anyone see my pathetic face.

"Hai. I'm alright."

---

The office was coming closer and closer, by everystep we took. We were on our way to get our schedules for the rest of the year. I really didn't care who I'm stuck with. Unless it's Ino. Or Karin. Or Uchiha. But I still secretly crossed my fingers, hoping I would get at least one class with Hinata.

"Excuse me ma'am."

I squeaked out to the black-haired secretary. She _seemed_ pretty nice.

Hearing my call, the secretary turned her focus from the computer and introduced herself.

"Hello! And welcome to Konoha Leaf High!" She smiled warmly, as if knowing our pain. She took something from her desk, I was pretty sure it was the schedule, and handed it to us. "Oh, I'm Shizune by the way."

She held out her hand out, expecting me and Hinata to shake it.

But she needs to try better than that. I muttered a 'thank you' and walked away. Hinata sighed and copied what I did.

I don't need the secretary's help. I know she'll be better off hating me like the rest. And I think she hates me now. Good.

When Hinata finally caught up, she didn't question what I did, and I was thankful. Then I remembered my schedule. I unfolded the yellow paper and looked at my classes.

_--_

_Student:_ _286_

1st Period **Homeroom - English: **Hatake Kakashi

2nd Period **Intermediate Mathematics: **Sarutobi Asuma

3rd Period **Visual Arts: **Yuhi Kurenai

Lunch **1 hour**

4th Period **Chemistry: **Orochimaru

5th Period **History/Geography: **Morino Ibiki

6th Period **Core French: **Hatake Kakashi

7th Period **Physical Education/Health: **Might Gai/Mitarashi Anko

--

I was quite happy I got into Intermediate Mathematics. But then again, I should have known that; I've always been told I'm smart. (By my family and Hinata-chan).

But when Hinata showed me her schedule, I almost complained out loud.

She only had _one_subject with me. Art with Yuhi Kurenai. I guess I should be happy that I got a class with her. Who knows. Maybe we could learn to be more social.

Heh.

I can be so funny sometimes.

Well then, I guess it's off to class. I hate being late.

I quickly waved good-bye to Hinata and we parted ways. I think she has Math now.

But obviously I wasn't looking, and I crashed head first into something. Or someone.

"Watch it."

Yeah, I think it's someone.

I nodded quickly and started to gather all my books, but I didn't know where they were. I couldn't see anymore. Everything was blurry.

"Glasses...Glasses..." I mumbled quietly while shuffling my hands blindly in front of me, hoping that Kami-sama (Translate: Japanese God...I think) will be on my side for today.

Ugh. Why can't Kami-sama be on my side?

"Looking for these?" The person who I bumped into waved a shadowy, framed thing in front of my face. I'm pretty sure it was my glasses.

I reached to grab them, but the guy, I could tell by the voice, lifted it higher, where I couldn't reach.

"H-Hai...Please give them back..." I begged helplessly.

The guy smirked wildly and responded something I would have never guess.

"You look better without glasses."

I felt my face redden up and my heart skip a beat. But I guess he said, 'I look _better_'. It probably just means that I was ugly with glasses, and I look a _little bit_ better without. I frowned at my conclusion because I believed it was true.

"I need to leave now. Please give my glasses back."

This time I said with more confidence.

The guy sighed in annoyance and handed me back my glasses. For which I was grateful for.

I slid the glasses on and gasped at who was standing in front of me.

It was...Sabaku no Gaara?

Feeling creeped out, I groaned to myself and drooped my head. Without making anymore eye contact, I gathered all my books and got up. But accidentally, Gaara's eyes met mine.

I froze for a minute.

But it felt like an eternity.

But Gaara snapped me out of it with a lust-filled smirk. Creepy.

Then, he swooped his backback and hung it loosly over his shoulder. "See you later, Pinky." And with that, he walked away calmly.

_I hope I'll never see him again._

**_Did'ya catch that look he gave ya at the end? Totally cool._**

I half groaned at the fact that my Inner decided to pop up now and muttered in my head,

_Go away._

---

_Geez, now I'm going to be late because of him..._

**A102, A104, A106.**

I checked my watch to confirm that I was late, although I wished dearly that I wasn't.

_12 minutes late._

**A110, A112, A114.**

_Come on, almost there._

**A118, A120.**

"Finally..."

I looked at the door in front of me. Pretty normal. Compared to some of the other teacher's doors, this one is pretty plain. In other words, boring. That's good news. At least now I know that the teacher will stay as far as possible from me.

I lifted my shaking hand to knock on the door. I was really nervous. I could pretty much handle everyone harrasing me, normally. But when I'm late, it gives more encouragement to them. I don't think I can handle it. But I knocked anyways.

_Better to just get it over with._

"Come in."

I guess that's my cue.

I slowly opened the door a tint. Then halfway. Then enough for me to walk in.

"Ha! Haruno's late!" Thanks Ino.

_Here we go now..._

"What a loser!"

"Man, you're such a whore."

"Looking pretty ugly, as always."

I guess that insult made some tears come up.

"I wish you could just die!"

Maybe that one was worse.

"Yeah! If you're gone, no one will miss you!"

That's when some tears started falling down.

"Oh? Did that make you cry little crybaby?"

"Ha ha!"

"You suck! Such a wuss!"

I covered my face with my arm to try to wipe the tears away as fast as I could.

"Settle down class. Treat her fairly."

I peeked from my arms to see the teacher more clearly.

But I couldn't because the tears blurred my vision.

"Alright Haruno-san. It's the first day, so I won't give you any punishment. But don't let it happen again. Understood?"

"U-u-unders-stood, H-Hatake-s-sens-sei..." I sniffled out.

"Call me Kakashi. Or Kakashi-sensei if you like." He smiled.

"Hai." I tried my best to smile back, but all came was a crooked half smile.

He took the orange book he was reading and used it to point to the seat where I was suppose to sit.

"Right there Haruno-san." He pointed to the back left corner of the classroom. "Between the male long haired brunette, and the red haired male."

That's when I froze.

There they was.

ALL of them.

Gathered in a group.

And _I _was suppose to be in the middle of it all.

This really can't be happening.

Loud complaints came from all the girls in the class and 'ha-ha's from the boys. I caught Ino give me a death glare and Karin give me a 'you-try-anything-funny-and-I'll-murder-you' look.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked quietly.

"Hai?"

"Ano (Translate: Um)...Is it possible for me to sit in the back corner on the right side?"

Mummers of agreement came from the girls.

"Gomen Haruno-san. Please sit where I ask you to."

I slowly turned towards them. God (Kami :D), they were all smirking.

I tried to do what I do best. Avoid eye contact.

But something tells me that that's not going to work today.

I seated myself in between Gaara and Neji. I was pretty sure the Uchiha was behind me, and Kiba on the left of Uchiha. Naruto was in front of me. Shikamaru on the left of Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto turned around to look at me. But I caught that and I hid my face in my arms, lying on the desk.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

_What do you want Naruto...? Wait a minute...SAKURA-'CHAN'? When did that happen?_

"Y-yes?" I replied, wishing I didn't when all of the boys turned to look at me.

"Got it!" With that, Naruto swiped away my glasses.

I watched, stunned as everything came from clear to blur.

I gasped and ducked my face into my arms again.

Then I felt Naruto grab my chin and lift it up. Oh yeah, I blushed.

"Wow, Gaara, you're right! She looks hot without glasses!"

"Eh?!" I yelled quietly. This is just too much.

I caught Shikamaru glancing at me from the bottom right corner of his eye. And Kiba grinning the same amount as Naruto. Gaara was already staring at me, again with the...look. Only Neji and Sasuke remained still. For that I was grateful.

"Uh, can I please have my glasses back n-now?" I asked, as calm as possible.

Naruto stopped grinning and handed back my glasses.

"Thank you."

Then Kiba asked a question that made me want to murder him with a knife.

"Are you a virgin?"

* * *

**Heehee! Done! Second Chapter! Did you like it? Yes, no? YES?!?!?**

**Well, I'm really hoping that you will review, I mean, I need 10 reviews to update :P**

**Many people are adding this to Fave's and Alert's but if you review, it'll help with a contest I'm holding soon!!! And so far, Thirrin-chan had the best chance of winning by the multiple reviews she gave me, in this story, and my others. In the next chapter, I'll explain the contest! **

**-Inkaide. (Pronouced, Een-kai-day)**

**P.S. If you want a lemon, than tell me, but just so you know, _I _won't write the lemon because they freak me out (I'm too young). If you want to add a lemon here, than you need to tell me in a rewiew, and YOU need to write it and sent it to me after I tell you how to start, and where to end.**


	3. Monster, Awaken

**Ohayo/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san!**

**Wellz, I finally updated "Meowz, I'm an Ex Nin" so READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T!**

**I want to say thanks to everyone for the reviews and favourites! Although reviews make me more happy :D Please give constructive critisism as much as possible! If something doesn't make sense or is really confusing or just plain lame, don't hesitate to tell me cuz I loooove critics! Yeah. But don't fucking overdo it... :(**

"Blah." Talking.

_Blah. _Thoughts.

**"Blah." **Dark Zetsu.

**_Blah. _**Inner, and Demons

**Again! The Blahs STRIKE!!! GO GO GO!!!**

* * *

**---**

My Fairytale

---

Chapter 3: Monster, Awaken

_The silence that guards the tomb does not reveal God's secret in the obscurity of the coffin, and the rustling of the branches whose roots suck the body's elements do not tell the mysteries of the grave, by the agonized sighs of my heart announce to the living the drama which love, beauty, and death have performed_

_

* * *

_

Even when he asked so clearly, I still didn't quite understand.

Was I a...

Virgin?

What does he mean by that? Is this some sort of joke? Why do I have a feeling it is?

_He IS making fun of me! _I thought, finally realising what it all meant. He was teasing me that I'm probably the only girl in out school who didn't get their virginity taken!

I wanted to tell him to leave me alone, to leave me in my own world, in my fairytale, the one where I was the star, the brave one. But no matter how much I try to neglect them, they all just keep staring at me, waiting eagerly for my answer. I wish I just had some bit of confidence in me to tell them to back off. I mean, every other girl is able to be so proud and dignified, so...why is that when I try, everything I says turns into a croak?

"T-that's not y-your b-buisness..."

That was the best I could do. I tried to say that with every bit of pride I had. Which wasn't very much mind you.

Kiba sneered at my response, again with the mocking. Why did he find it so funny?

"Oh?" Shikamaru questioned, giving me a set of uncaring eyes. How did he learn to not to show any signs of caring?

Naruto gave me that grin Hinata always faints for and inched slowly towards me, while invading my invisible personal bubble. "Care to prove it?" He asked, noticing my shivering.

By now, I was lying squat against the back of my chair. As Narutocame closer, I somehow found it possible to move more and more back, hurting my spine. But it was worth it. Until my head hit something hard and made me not able to move back anymore. I wasn't paying much attention to what I hit. The only thing that had my full attention was Naruto crawling towards me. That's when something tickled my right ear lobe.

"Your hair is in my face."

My face boiled up so much that I began to sweat. The Uchiha was behind me, whispering in my ear, and I just bonked the back of my head with him. Because I was in a moment of pressure, I didn't respect the code that nerds may not touch popular people. I pushed Naruto back into his seat and pushed myself back into my spot.

**_You go girl!_**, my Inner congratulated.

I ignored my Inner like always and started to pant. _That wasn't a smart thing to do!_Why did I do that?! Now Naruto's glaring at me like I'm crazy! At least he isn't trying anything perverted anymore...

"Heh! She's gonna be loads of fun!" Gaara snickered quietly while still giving me the lust filled look. Now I'm afraid.

"P-please...just leave m-me alon-ne..." I sniffled, trying to keep out the sobs, while hiding my face in my uniform. That when something grabbed my right arm and pulled it. "Ah!" I managed to peep out when I lost balance on my chair and it sent me tumbling down to the thing that grabbed me. Then I remembered.

Neji Hyuuga was on my _right_. Something on the _right _grabbed me. And sent me tumbling down towards the _right._ And now my heads placed on something soft on my _right. _Calculations buzzed through my brain as I put two and two together. However, I really wished I hadn't.

I looked up slowly to see who was I was really lying on. But I only saw a blur because of the tears clogging my vision. But I was pretty sure it was Neji. Whichsent shivers down my spine. That's when He wrapped his arm around my neck and wiped my eyes with a silk napkin embroidered (sp?) with gold lace. I gasped un-charmingly at what he did. What Neji Hyuuga did.

This was one of the things that I meant when I said that he acted weird around me. I just don't get it.

He never gave any other girls this much attention. He usually disregarded them with a shift of his eyes and walks off like nothing worth remembering happened. Well he was going to remember this.

Without even thinking, like before, I whipped his arms off of my shoulder and slammed my right fist up his precious girly nose. I jumped out of his grasp, panting and sweating more, and fell into monotone.

Everyone was staring at me.

I just punched THE Neji Hyuuga in the face. And blood was dripping out...Staining his thousand dollar uniform. This was horrid. I saw the look Neji gave me. Their was so much emotion in his emotionless eyes. Surprise? Guilt? Anger? Pride? Pain—wait, _pride?_ Why was their a hint of satisfication in his eyes?

But I didn't have enough time to think about it before Ino and her group of bullies punch me in the stomach and pushed me against the wall. The girls had a murderous look in their eyes. Especially Ino's. I'm so glad Tenten wasn't here. All the guys had a mischevous glint in their faces. The group of boys that I had to sit with looked at me and waited. For what? I didn't know. I twitched my head forcefully to see if Hatake-sensei is coming to stop them. But he wasn't. He was pretending to read the book, but I can obviously see that he is glancing at me in the corners of his face.

He didn't even try to save me.

No one even flinched to save me..

"Bitch!" Ami yelled before slapping me in the face. It really hurts.

I shut my eyes tightly and persevered through every punch, kick, and bite they put on me.

"Ow..." I bit my lip when someone twisted my finger and snapped it. A few tears came out of my eyes everytime something did something painful. This was it. I couldn't break free.

I felt my life flash in front of me, my horrid family, my hatefilled life, the backstabbing Ino, and only one friend who stuck with me all this time; but it didn't seem real. I don't think this is what they meant when they say, 'You'll feel your life flash right before your eyes, just before you pass into the heavens.' None of it seemed true. Truely there must be more to life then this!

Someone elbowed me in the stomach with made me scream. I opened my eyes to see Tayuya come behind me and cut my ankle with a pocket knife. I tried to kick it out of her grasp, but Kin held my feet down. All I could do was cry and scream pitifully. Hoping that Karma could come back from it's vacation.

But my screams just kept going louder. And the violence kept getting harsher. And the cheers kept coming more and more. This has gone to far!

I started to bite Karin holding down my arms, and when she slapped me and let go, I bent down and punched Kin holding my feet put. I pushed everyone around, to make them accidetally hit eachother, and when most of them were down, I kicked Tayuya in stomach, _hard_.

Then I ran to pick up my books and make a run for the exit, but didn't realize that Ino was still standing. She kicked me in the back, and when I fell down, she wrapped her hands around my neck, and started choking me. That was really bad. Because of the lack of oxygen, I didn't have any energy left, so I dropped all my stuff and sat there helplessly, waiting for Ino to end my life. I felt my glasses slip off, and shatter on the ground.

I reached for it, using the only energy I had left, and tried to get back my vision. But because of the blur, I didn't see anything, and the glasses. But soon, I felt something poke my palm, and grabbed my glasses.

But a foot stomped on my hand and shattered my glasses.

"Ah!"

I yelled, feeling the blood come out of my fingers. It hurt so much and no one even bothered to save me.

Then I felt something. Something inside of me. Burning up my insides and filled me with strength. Something was moving through me, something stronger than me.

I shook my head mentally at what I just felt. It wasn't human, and Sakura Haruno likes to be human. Then I found myself staring at Ino's throat. One shallow rip though the frail skin and life would spill out, warm and nourishing. Ino saw my glance and punched my face.

"Think your so tough acting all silent? Your life is finished Haruno!" Ino spat into my face. I started to glare at her, but found myself smiling.

"What's so funny Haruno!?" Ino tightened her grip on my neck, causing me to grunt.

"...Your weakness..." I muttered. The words had just popped out of my mouth, as if something was controlling me. Ino flinched at my attitude and slapped my once more. "What did you say!?"

I chuckled at her ignorance. "You weakness..." I said more confidently. Ino gaped at me, blank-faced with shock for a moment. She looked one way to the sensei, then the other, as if checking the reaction of her buddie. To bad for her that they all had the same reaction.

"M-my...weakness?" Ino stuttered.

I nodded slowly. _I could smell it _now, I realised. The scent of weakness had triggered something inside me, something that threatened to spin out of control. My mind grasped for some way to control myself. I tried to think of some complex calculations, but they had all flown out of my brain. Maybe if I let that beast take over...

"You're the kind we cut from the herd." I spoke, confident that I was the one in conrtol now.

"Say what bitch?!" Ino's eyebrows went up in annoyance.

''You're weak and afraid." I began nodding more, this was all right.

"You think I'm afraid, Haruno?" The girl tried to put on an amused smile, but only half her face obeyed. The left side seemed frozen, taut and wide-eyed, her fear leaking out into his expression. "Of you?"

I noticed that Ino's pulse was quickening, her hands shaking around my neck, but still crushing my windpipe.

Her weakness.

"I can smell it on you. . . ." The words faded as I finally lost control. I watched the rest of what happened like a passenger in her own body.

The fear in my stomach had changed into something else, something hot and cruel that surged through my chest and up into my jaw. My teeth parted, lips pulling back so far that I felt them split, baring my teeth and half an inch of gums. My whole body grew as taut as one long trembling muscle, swaying for balance like a snake ready to strike, arms out and fingers locked in rigid claws.

Then I made a noise, right in her's face, a horrific sound that I had never heard before. My mouth still open wide, the back of my throat cinched tightly closed, a breath forcing its way out with a long and shuddering hiss—a mix of fingernails on a chalkboard, the shriek of a hawk, and the last rattle of a punctured lung. The noise seemed to coil in the air for a moment, wrapping around the classroom's shuddering frame, squeezing the breath from her, instead of me.

The hiss lingered in the classroom like the echoes of a shout, disappearing into the buzzing of the fluorescent lights.

Ino didn't move. However, she still kept her fist clenched around my throat. But I felt it shaking now. The twisted half smile stayed on my face, muscles frozen, as if some careless surgeon had snipped a nerve and I was stuck with the half-formed expression for the rest of my life.

"Weakness," I whispered softly, the hiss still ringing in my tone, before I felt my whole body weaken, and fall to the ground.

"And the monster broke out of it's cage..." I heard Gaara whisper before I blacked out onto the cold, tile floor.

It was a scary experience, but it felt amazing.

* * *

**And Lo, it is FINISHED!**

**Okay, this was a scary chapter! But it was fun writing! My English teacher helped alot with the scene where Sakura's inner beast awoken! But I got that idea in a section in Scott Westerfeld's book, Midnighters. So I can't take all the credit. My idea came from his book. There! Guilt, over! But I guess i didn't reall copy anything, I just got the idea of a beast awakening in Sakura. So yes! I is still awesome!**

**Please review! I'm sorry this chappie was so short!**

**I won't update until I get 10-15 reviews! Remember it!**

**-Inkaide (Een-kai-day)**


	4. Fuck it

Notice.

As all of you people realised, I haven't updated my stories for over... *Checks* 6 Frigging Months.

Mostly because I lost interest in Naruto, and began to lean slowly towards another anime called 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn." I even stopped reading and watching the anime and manga! Le GASP!

But with that being said, I'll still find some way to continue the story. Because the guilt fairies will come and haunt me, torture me, and eventually sufficate me.

I actually finished half of the next chapter of Meowz! but sadly, I always type my stories INSIDE the document manager and because I haven't checked my FF account for over 60 days, the documents got erased and I lost EVERYTHING. Every mother fucking document which included parts for all my stories. So unless someone knows how retrieve lost documents, I won't be continuing this story until I feel like it.

Apologies,

Inkaide.


End file.
